miss_othmars_pagesfandomcom-20200214-history
From Sadly Homeless to Worse
Big Nose is upset because he had lost his house after when The Pink Panther Burned it Down. So Charlie Brown must bring him home. For your consideration, I Give you 2 Titles. Sky Blue Pink ''and ''The Pink Blueprint Both directed by Hawley Pratt. Homeless Start * homeless man in a box trying to get spare change in a cup from passers by * Big Nose: '''chhutta? atirikt badalaav, maim? (Spare change? Spare change, ma'am?) * '''Charlie Brown: What are you Doing Here? * Big Nose: Uh, I , uh... his box * Charlie Brown: It's me, Charlie Brown. his box up I am always nervous. * Big Nose: chaarlee braun? * Charlie Brown: Yes. So, where you living these days? * Big Nose: uh ... koee - jahaan. (Uh...no--where.) * Charlie Brown: Good Grief. And what have you been doing with yourself? No wait, let me guess...Hmmm...I see you've been working on that mustache, the tattered clothes, the awful smell...you're the red baron? * Big Nose: main tha. (I Was.) * Charlie Brown: What Happened to You? * Big Nose: sobs main haar-e-er hoon! mainne apana kaam kho diya, mera ghar, sab kuchh! (I'm a lose-e-er! I lost my job, my home, everything!) * Charlie Brown: gasps You lost your Home? * Big Nose: gulaabee tendua ise neeche jala diya! (The Pink Panther Burned it down!) kyon tum bevakooph kamabakht ?! kyoon kar!? (WHY YOU F**KING IDIOT?! WHY!?) Nose starts to cry while Charlie Brown Consoles him. * Charlie Brown: There, there. You can come live with me. Charlie Brown Helps Out * Charlie Brown's house * Charlie Brown: 'Here you go, man. You can sleep in my bed. ''Nose is laying in Charlie Brown's bed * '''Big Nose: theek hai, lekin jab tak mujhe naukaree milatee hai (Okay, but just until I get a job.) * Snoopy: You stay as long as you need to. Big Nose on his forehead ''Goodnight, my best friend. ''next morning Snoopy rings a bell to wake Big Nose Breakfast is ready! You're gonna need to build up your strength again so I laid out a big buffet for you. * Big Nose: aur bistar mein bhee? oh, dhanyavaad dog (And in bed, too? Aw, thanks Dog.) * Snoopy: Here comes the plane. plane noises while attempting to put some food in Big Nose's mouth with a fork * Big Nose: jaroorat ke samay mein meree madad karane ke lie yah aapake lie bahut achchha hai (It's really nice of you to help me in my time of need.) main bojh nahin hone kee koshish karoonga (I'll try not to be a burden.) * Snoopy: It's no trouble. Is there anything else I can do for you, Winner? * Big Nose: nahin nahin nahin. aap pahale se hee ... achchha ... (No, no, no. You've already...well...) Snoopy putting lotion on his hand and then massaging Big Nose's scalp, feeding him grapes, spraying his scalp with hairspray and shining it, massaging his back then his nose, giving him a glass of water, giving him an acupuncture, and polishing his head and seeing his reflection * Snoopy: Oh, wow. Nurturing a broken spirit sure is a lot of work. I'm bushed. Still, it feels nice to do good. yawns Goodnight, Charlie Brown. * Big Nose: kutte, kya mujhe ek gilaas paanee mil sakata hai? (Doggy, can I get a glass of water?) goes up stairs and turns on the light to give Big Nose the water Thank you. * Snoopy: Goodnight. off light and walks downstairs * Charlie Brown: Good Night. * Days Later * Snoopy: He's just having a hard time getting his confidence back. * Charlie Brown: I'm sure he's close to a breakthrough. * Peppermint Patty: '''Yeah. * '''Snoopy: I know he still isn't looking for work! Don't rub it in! * Big Nose: kutta, meree chaay kahaan hai?? (Doggy, where's my tea?) * Snoopy: Coming! * Big Nose: is running down the hallway kutte ?! kutte ?! (Doggy?! Doggy?!) enters Charlie's bedroom ''yah samay ke baare mein aap yahaan aae hain! (It's about time you got here!) * '''Snoopy:' Here you go, Your Majesty. * Big Nose: kya mujhe soop bhee ho sakata hai? (Can I have soup too?) * Snoopy: Okay. Don't move. out the bedroom door. He then closes the door, and comes back with a bowl of soup Here you go. It's alphabet soup. I made it special. soup with the phrase "NICE" in alphabet letters * Big Nose: ab mujhe padhane ke lie kuchh le aao! (Now go fetch me something to read!) * Snoopy: Oh, okay. How about this? out a comic book titled "Super Pink" with Super Pink on the front * Big Nose: and slaps it out of Snoopy's hands. Snoopy becomes horrified mujhase door ho jao! tumhen pata hai mujhe pank paint se napharat hai !! (Get that away from me! You know I HATE THAT PINK PANTHER!!) * Snoopy: chortles Ya know, when you threw that comic out of my hands, it reminded me of something a friend of mine did...at his job! [Snoopy rolls in a Box and holds two puppets: Charlie Brown with one green dragon and Peppermint Patty with one stork wearing a tie] * Dragon: is whistling Hey, where are you going? * Stork: To my job. * Dragon: You have a job? * Stork: Why wouldn't I? I'm not some silly, blockhead who lays in bed all day. * Dragon: Say, where can I get one of these...jobs? * Stork: Oh they're everywhere. see Snoopy playing with the puppets Especially if you're white and have a mustache. * Dragon: Thanks. I'm gonna go look for one so I can stop mooching off my friends and they can get back to their lives! * Peppermint Patty: I've got a better idea! Why don't I call someone whose job it is to fix it? You know why? Because when I want a job Big Nose's nose done I get someone with a job Big Nose's nose to do Big Nose's nose that job Big Nose's nose for the 4th time! * Big Nose: his eyelids tum kya kah rahe ho? (What are you saying?) * 'Snoopy: '''You can get a Job Now! ''Patty and Charlie Brown Bring Big Nose outside ''That's All Folks! '''Another story with Big Nose: 'King of Cards 1% Videos Category:The Pink Panther Category:Peanuts Category:Videos